Sugar, We're Going Down
by Remo Lupin
Summary: The game to seduce Allison Cameron had officially begun. Camteen/Cadley/13Cameron whatever you call it.
1. Prologue or Things to Come

**A/N: So! This is just an idea I had a million years ago that I only now just uploaded. Tell me if you like it or not please, 'cause I'm not completely sure that I want to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, of course.**

Sugar, We're Going Down.

PROLOGUE – THINGS TO COME

"Alright." Cameron said, interrupting the silence that had overcome them through the stretch of the class period. Her voice echoed slightly around the otherwise empty theatre, making Thirteen jump. The brunette's head snapped up to her from where she was painting a set for the lower school's play and trying to avoid wallowing in her bubble of misery. Her olive-toned eyes met Cameron's striking blue ones, making her heart do the stupid fluttering movement that sort of hurt her chest.

"A-alright?" Thirteen repeated, silently cursing herself for stuttering in the stupid timid tone she tended to take.

Cameron rolled her eyes at her, crossing her arms. "That's what I said, isn't it? But-" Thirteen's face fell and the blonde girl laughed at her outright, making Thirteen's cheeks redden, "under certain conditions." The taller girl said nothing, so Cameron took that as a sign of no objection and continued.

"First off," she said. "The only time you're allowed to… '_seduce'_ me… is when we're in here. Nothing out-of-school, in the hallways, or any other class we have together. Just in here. Got it?"

Thirteen nodded, albeit hesitantly, but she was grateful that she was even given that allotted amount of time. The corners of Cameron's mouth quirked slightly and she spoke again. "Secondly, don't tell _anyone_ about this." Thirteen furrowed her eyebrows at her and she opened her mouth to interrupt but the other girl beat her to it. "I'm not ashamed or anything. Just think about how much fucking _fun_ this will be! It's _our_ game, no one else should be let in on it." Though Cameron's tone of voice when she said 'our game' was totally meant to get into Thirteen's head, she could see that she wasn't ashamed, as she said, in 'playing' this with her.

"Lastly…" Cameron lowered her voice and leaned in closely enough to Thirteen for the younger girl to feel Cameron's breath on her cheek and the warmth emanating from her skin to hers. "None of that '_Cameron'_ shit. My _name_ is Allison."

The bell rang and pierced the air, making Thirteen jump again. Cameron straightened herself with ease, a smirk prominent on her face. Slinging her messenger bag over her shoulders, she gave a little fluttering wave and spinning on her heel without a glance over her shoulder to Thirteen, who stared at her back with wide eyes the entire way. Thirteen's heart pounded rapidly in her chest and a deep set blush painted on her cheeks.

The game to seduce Allison Cameron had officially begun.

**A/N again: also, if you have any ideas for the 'seductions', please review and tell me. I'm thinking of having nine or ten chapters after this, one day a week for nine weeks. Aye or nay? Review review review please!**


	2. Chapter One or Behind the Numbers

A/N: Okay. Guys. So.

I haven't updated in over a month and I'M SORRY but I AM QUEEN PROCRASTINATION. I mean, seriously, I have no initiative. But I love this story with all my heart and I swear to you (and myself…) that I'm going to FINISH IT. As soon as high school allows me too, that is. And I'm using caps excessively, but oh well, cause I mean it. I'm going to FINISH IT. To all those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH. I love you I love you I love you. And the questions I was asked (I HAD QUESTIONS! ABOUT MY STORY! *happy dance*) are answered in this, if they aren't review yadda yadda. ON TO THE STORY.

And I'll stop using caps, I promise. Sort of.

CHAPTER ONE – BEHIND THE NUMBERS

From what she could remember, Thirteen originated in sixth grade (maybe fifth) when her teacher whose name had been long forgotten assigned their seating arrangements in alphabetical order. Hadley came thirteenth, ergo, Thirteen had been addressed as such since then.

Remy Hadley had begun much earlier. From the day she was born, she was pretty much dubbed the quiet child, hardly ever crying or whining, and she carried the trait through her childhood. Thirteen and her father shared an intense love for learning and she constantly asked for books when she ever asked for anything; she had five overstuffed bookshelves in her room overflowing with various authors, titles and subjects. From her mother, she had inherited two things: one, a love for music, the intensity of which overpowered even books. Behind all the bookshelves hung posters of practically every genre from Green Day to Beethoven to… hell, she even had the Jonas Brothers stuck up. She was always a sucker for Nick and his wickedly pure talent.

The second thing her mother passed down to her wasn't so pleasant. Not pleasant at all, actually, by any means. When Thirteen was twelve years old, her mother's disease started to make itself more obviously known and Anne Hadley's nerves began to degenerate. She lost control of her body and mind, and Remy lost control of maintaining a loving relationship with her mother. Her father David told her that it was the Huntington's speaking when Anne began to scream at her for no apparent reason, but Remy couldn't help but think it was her own mother turning against her. Maybe, if she had been older when Huntington's really started taking hold, she would have been able to understand that it wasn't her mother, but even now she couldn't wipe the person her mother had turned into from her mind.

Two years later, one week before Remy's fourteenth birthday, her mother died. The disease had taken its toll. Remy's last memory of her mother was seeing her stare up at her window; she had refused to go to the hospital with them and the next thing she knew… Her father called her and she got a ride, but it was too late. She never got to say goodbye. Anne had died with her daughter hating her, and Remy would never forgive herself for that.

When August came around, she took the distraction the start of school offered and thrust herself into her school work, easily moving from fifteenth in her grade to first. She was enrolled in all advanced classes, but was able to have a work ethic that wouldn't let her drown in the amount of difficult work she had to do, which was quite surprising considering Carmen Delano Preparatory School of New Jersey (Carmelo Prep, for short) was one of the best high schools in the nation.

Thirteen didn't really like to sing, but she loved music more than anything. She played the cello, piano, guitar, and various other instruments. She would admit that she was quite smart as well (she was completely brilliant, actually) and she was a talented actress. Acting was one of her favorite past times, and she found herself constantly volunteering for stagehand jobs at local theatres, as well as all of Carmelo's many performing arts projects and performances. Her father (who found it his responsibility to be both parents since Anne had passed, though he didn't really care for her as much as he could) was fine with it so long as she could still help out around the house and maintain her grades, which she did to the highest possible mark.

She was fourteen when she met a certain Allison Cameron. The blond girl, who was about ten months older (but in the same grade as Thirteen) and a few inches shorter, had immediately sparked her intrigue. For one, her love for acting was astounding. Cameron was a brilliant actress, there was no doubt about it, and she could go from raging mad to loving and compassionate with a snap of the fingers. Everything about her screamed absolute grace and Thirteen thought it was beautiful. Thought _she_ was beautiful. But Thirteen forced herself to push back the attraction she felt for the other girl, there was no possible way that she would allow herself to swing that way. Or at least the Cameron way. _Cameron_… she was so astounding and fantastic, there was no way she would ever bother glancing her way. It was needless torture, and that was something Thirteen definitely did not need.

That absolute grace was brought out in another form that made it all the more pronounced. Nearly a year after she had first seen Cameron, Thirteen had forgotten a textbook backstage and grudgingly turned around halfway on the way home to go retrieve it (she lived only about two miles away and her father wasn't available to pick her up). When she got back to Carmelo, she found it nearly deserted save for someone dancing on stage to Viva la Gloria by Green Day on stage, and from the sounds of the recognizable taps they were dancing Pointe. Curious, she quickly grabbed her textbook and sneaked a glance around the curtain, not wanting to disturb the dancer and just wanting to see how they were dancing to the now-fast pace of the music.

She didn't mean to linger, but when she saw the telltale blonde hair and thin frame clad in a Dance Image shirt and skin-tight stretchable skinnies, followed by the pale face as she spun in a pirouette, she couldn't stop staring. Cameron's body moved in beautiful arches that she couldn't begin to describe, leaping into jetés and arabesques, the worn pink pointe shoes making the tap when the toes came in contact with the stage. Beads of sweat wetted the blonde's forehead, sticking the strands of hair that escaped from the barrette keeping up her bangs to her skin, her tongue darted out to lick her shining lips. That's when Thirteen realized that she couldn't exactly force herself to stop thinking of Cameron that way. Impossible.

Without the brunette noticing, the music had ended and Cameron had stopped dancing. All Thirteen took notice of now was blue, blue, blue something. The blue got closer to her but she couldn't look away, it was impossible to. But then she finally figured out that the blue just so happened to be Cameron's eyes and she was now standing dircetly in front of her. Well. Hell. Thirteen forced her eyes away from the blonde's and blushed a deep shade of red, clutching her textbook to her chest so hard that her knuckles were white.

Cameron didn't seem to mind all that much, she just took a towl from a folding chair and pressed it to her moist skin. "Can I help you?" she asked in her light tone, not smiling but not frowning either. Thirteen mumbled something incoherent as Cameron took a long drink of water from a bottle. "Right." She said, smiling now, giggling a little. "Well, let me know if you do." And with that, she turned around, pressed play on the CD Radio, and began to dance again, this time in a languid pace to Owl City's Vanilla Twilight. Thirteen continued watching her.

It became a regular practice, watching Cameron practice after all the rehearsals were over on Thursday, and it seemed like both of them were willing to settle for that. Cameron confessed that she enjoyed having Thirteen there, as an audience and a critic in one, though Thirteen said that there was hardly anything to critique. Thirteen thought that the blonde's cheeks had a slight more pink colour than usual when she said this, but that was probably due to the dance she had just finished. Once or twice Thirteen found herself helping choreograph and spent the hours trying to ignore the warmth she felt from just sitting so close to who she was reluctant to admit to herself was the object of her affection.

One day, maybe three months since their little ritual had began, Thirteen found Mrs. Galetree, one of the Performing Arts teachers and a frequent director of the plays and dances and whatot, sitting by her side on a chair with her hands folded over her pretty bulging belly (one of the hands always had a list of name considerations Mrs. G thought of through the day written on it), and she smiled up at her with closed lips from her place on the floor. Cameron stopped as soon as she noticed and flipped the music off, smiling at the teacher. Thirteen felt a ridiculous pang of jealousness that the smile wasn't directed at her.

After the greetings were exchanged, Mrs. Galetree cut to the point. "Well," she said, pointing a finger to her stomach (today's baby name was Amethyst Rose-Holland Jane McElisabeth Galetree and it was unfortunately one of the better ones she had thought of), "As you may be able to see, I'm not exactly in the best condition to prance around fixing up everything for Midsummer – that's the play this Spring, you're the first students to know, so stay hush-hush please – anyways, so I was wondering if I could get you two to stay after on Mondays- or Saturdays if you ever want something to do on the weekend- to paint sets and all that good stuff…?"

After blinking a few times to get rid of the shock, Mrs. Galetree had said that in one single breath somehow, Thirteen glanced at Cameron, who did the same. Both nodded, and they all agreed on Saturdays for ten dollars an hour (they hadnt been able to convince her that they didn't need to get paid), and _that _is what landed them in their current predicament.

A/N: Soo… I hope I satisfied the awesome people of the world. I lurve this chapter a lot, and I hope you do too! :D Again, to those who reviews last chapter, I LOVE YOU, and please review cause there is nothing else that can make me smile like that. Except for you, darling You-Know-Who-You-Are. I'm proud of myself for finishing this chapter, really, even though it took a month. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. I already have it started to I'm on my way there! *IMPERIO* Review? Please?


End file.
